


I Have A Boyfriend

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Sexual Harassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: Yuuri is trying to get a creep away from him. When he grabs onto a random stranger, he's lucky the guy plays along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I follow @randomsplashes and someone sent her a headcanon about Victuuri being fake boyfriends to get a creep off Yuuri’s back. It inspired me, so I wrote this. I’m probably going to do a second and third installment like I did with my Otayuri fic a few months ago. Please validate me.

Yuuri looked at his phone for the umpteenth time in less than five minutes. Phichit had dragged him to this house party to celebrate the end of midterms and had ditched him shortly after they arrived. Maybe not ditched, per say, but the last Yuuri knew, Phichit had his tongue shoved down Seung-gil’s throat and didn't seem to be finishing that anatomy lesson any time soon. 

It wasn't so much that Yuuri wanted to go back to his apartment, he just wanted this guy to quit bothering him, but since Phichit was his ride and the buses had slowed down to running once an hour, Yuuri was left nursing his drink and playing dodgeballs with this guy, Mike.

Mike was the embodied persona of toxic masculinity. He had even said during their first “conversation” that Yuuri was going home with him at the end of the night.

“There you are, my Asian doll,” a very drunk Mike said as he caught himself from falling flat on his face by grabbing onto Yuuri’s shoulders. “You're so beautiful. Did you know that? I want to take you home with me and wreck you.”

Yuuri took a step back to distance himself and not smell Busch breath, but Mike closed the gap and succeeded in closing Yuuri off from escape. He could feel his anxiety slowly creeping up his airway. He scanned for any openings he could duck into and slide out of his grasp. He took a breath as he dodged away from Mike's lips and under his arm, effectively making the latter stumble into the wall. 

Mike pushed himself off the wall and turned around. A small belch escaped his mouth right before he started back towards his prize.

“Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. My boyfriend wouldn't appreciate me going home with another guy,” Yuuri said, backing further away and into a small crowd of people.

“Oh, I don't think he'll mind. I saw him sucking face with that anatomy TA. Come on now, baby. Let me make you feel good.” Mike took another step closer, causing Yuuri to stumble backwards into someone's back.

“That wasn't my boyfriend. He is!” Yuuri said, grabbing onto whoever he nearly knocked over and turning them around. Yuuri turned his back to Mike and shot the stranger a pleading look.

“Babe! I'm so glad I found you! I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?”

The stranger looked at Yuuri and then to Mike and then back to Yuuri before replying, “I'm so sorry, sweet pea. My phone must have died. Will you forgive me?” 

“Absolutely I will forgive you, but it will cost you.”

“Anything for you, sugar plumb,” the stranger said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri.

“Dinner is on you for the next week.”

“I thought you were going to make me do something unbearable, honey lips.”

“I could never, koishi.”

The stranger turned to Mike and said, “Thank you for helping my beloved find me! Don't drink and drive!” The stranger put his arm around Yuuri and led him back into the fold of his friends. He shot Mike a dirty look and turned to place a gentle kiss on Yuuri's head.

After Mike had stormed off in search of another beer that he was most likely going to regret the next morning, Yuuri stepped back and turned to his savior. “I'm so sorry. That guy wouldn't leave me alone and I had fallen into you so I just went with it. I'll leave you alone now. Thank you for playing along.” He turned to walk away but was anchored in place by the stranger's hold.

“You have nothing to apologize for. Everyone has the right to have fun without being sexually harassed. I'm glad you bumped into me. My name is Viktor, by the way. Viktor Nikiforov. And you are-?”

“Y-Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Yuuri! That's great! My little brother is named Yuri too! That's going to be easy to remember.”

“Why would you need to remember my name? Oh no. You're not part of the mafia are you? Are you going to kill me for using you to get that guy away from me? Can I write my family a goodbye letter first? Oh god! What are they going to do? What will beco-”

“Yuuri, stop! I'm not in the mafia and I'm not going to kill you. You are free to write to your family whenever. All I was implying was that we should stick together until either you or that guy leaves.”

“Oh. Umm...if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it,” Yuuri said softly.

“And maybe for some time after this. I'd hate to see us part ways and then he comes onto you harder in the future. Plus, I owe you dinner for a week. So what do you say? Yuuri Katsuki, will you let me be your fake boyfriend for the week?”


	2. Dinner and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with the boys and some soft bookstore feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept writing myself into a corner on this chapter, so here. Enjoy this snowball chapter.

“And an order of mozzarella sticks for me, please,” Yuuri said, handing his menu to the waitress. After she walked away, he pulled out his phone and sighed.

“Is everything okay?” Viktor asked.

“Mike sent me another dick pic. He really can't take a hint. I'm afraid I might have to change my number again.”

Viktor choked on his beverage. “Again? Does this happen often?” He dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

“It's not all the time, but often enough that my family knows not to memorize my number,” Yuuri said as he fiddled with his straw wrapper.

“Yuuri, have you ever reported this? You don't deserve that kind of treatment,” Viktor’s gaze was soft and his voice serious yet kind.

“I've never really thought about it. I just figured he would stop,” Yuuri locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Mike is a fucking creep. He's not going to stop unless you take drastic action. I know it isn't my place to tell you what to do, but I highly suggest blocking him from contacting you and reporting him to the Dean.”

“No offense, Viktor, but why do you care so much? You've only known me for a week and even then, we're going to go our separate ways soon.”

“Because I get it. I've been there. That's actually how I met my roommate. He saw I was getting unwanted attention, so he stepped in and saved me. We've been best friends ever since. Now I make it a point to be a safe person, regardless of gender.”

“So do you always end up fake dating these people?” Yuuri asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Depending on the situation, I invite them to hang out in public a few times for appearances and to make sure they're doing okay.”

Yuuri's phone dinged again. He looked at his notification and immediately locked it and put it away, saying under his breath, “For fuck’s sake.”

“Yuuri? What did he do this time?”

“It's fine. Really.”

“Clearly it isn't. What did he say?”

“He's watching us. Don't make a scene, please.”

“I'm not, but he is,” Viktor nodded his head in the direction of the parking lot.

Yuuri turned his head just in time to see two figures, one much shorter than the other, corner Mike against his car. The smaller figure was clearly ready to beat the shit out of him, whereas the taller one stood with a brooding demeanor, was speaking. He couldn't make out what was being said, but Mike looked ready to piss himself.

“Viktor, are you sure you aren't part of the mafia?”

“Not in the arms and drug smuggling sense, but I told you that I've been through this before. My friends and I take it upon ourselves to keep an eye on each other when we are out for this very reason. You should be getting a text from him shortly.”

As if on cue, Yuuri's phone dinged again. The message read,

I won't bother you anymore.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor, who was still watching the exchange outside. Mike was starting his car while the smaller man was being held back by the taller. He watched until Mike drove away. Viktor looked back at Yuuri and said, “That went surprisingly well.”

Yuuri wasn't sure if he should be impressed, terrified, or horny. No one, not even Phichit, had ever done something like this for him. After a minute or so of trying to wrap his mind around this, he finally spoke.

“What did they say to him?”

“I'm not certain, those two in particular can get pretty creative. I can ask tonight.”

“So is it really over?”

“I think it's safe to say yes, but if you don't mind, I'd like to continue seeing you, just in case.”

“I think I'd like that. Thank you, Viktor.”

After the pair had finished their meal, they walked to a nearby bookstore to look around. Viktor had mentioned he needed to see if they had a book he needed for the last half of the semester and Yuuri felt he owed him at least that much. Plus, bookstores fascinated him. He would often study at the one closer to campus. The university library was okay, but the coffee, tea, and snack options were better at the store, not to mention it was quieter. He was even considering getting a job there next semester so he could quit his groundskeeping job on campus. 

It didn't take him long to wander away from Viktor. He didn't mean to, it just sort of happened-like he was on autopilot. The books were calling to him like a siren in Greek mythology. Before he knew it, he was sitting in one of the nearby chairs and reading a series of poems from Mattie J. T. Stepanek. Yuuri wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when he looked up, he saw Viktor sitting across from him gazing at him with soft eyes and an even softer smile.

“I'm so sorry, Viktor. I didn't mean to run off. I just really like books and then I ended up here. How long has it been?”

“About thirty minutes or so, but you're fine. I'm in no rush, so take your time. I actually find it rather charming.”

Yuuri blushed at the sentiment. Reading was just something he did. It's why he chose his major. He wanted to study world languages and literature so he could translate books into Japanese for future generations to fall in love with books.

“Did you find the book you needed?” Yuuri asked.

“I did, but it looks like they sold out so I'll have to find another way to get the book.”

“What is the name of the book?”

“It's not any one particular book. I just have to pick an American poet and study their work and create a lesson on that poet. I was really wanting to use e.e. cummings, but I'm guessing a lot of people are interested in him too.”

Yuuri glanced down at the book he held in his hands. It was thin and easy to read. Maybe Viktor would like it for his project? 

“This book I'm reading here is from an American poet. Do you want to look at it?”

Yuuri handed the book to his date and watched him read a few pages. He had only been introduced to this particular author in the last month or so and had been really interested in trying to translate his works into Japanese.

“Yuuri, this is perfect. Thank you,” Viktor says. His body twitched, almost as if he meant to lean over and kiss Yuuri, who noticed the movement but was too shy to say anything, so he reasoned that it was nothing.

Still curious about the events at dinner, Yuuri decided to try and break the awkward silence. “So...um...how involved are your friends in these types of situations?”

“It usually depends on the severity. There was a young lady in my pedagogy class that just needed me to sit next to her for a few weeks, and then cases like yours that are much more involved. We went so far as to monitor his social media and daily routine. It's really continuum of need and threat assessment.”

“Wow. That's a lot, but I'm glad you were at that party. I honestly have no idea what would have happened if you hadn't been.”

“I'm just glad I was able to help you get out of that. In this week, I've come to know you as someone who wants to see the good in people and will give them as many chances as they need. I really admire that about you and I'm glad our paths crossed. I hope that when this is all over, we can be friends.”

“Of course, Viktor! I've enjoyed hanging out with you too.”

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Viktor's phone rang. He looked at the screen and swiped to answer the call.

“Привет, Юрий!” Viktor said, holding his phone about six inches from his ear.

“OI! ТУПИЦА! ВЕРНИТЕСЬ СЮДА!” the voice screamed.

“Ладно, я скоро приеду.” Viktor ended the call, stuffed his phone in his pocket, and stood up. He offered his hand to Yuuri, who looked confused at what just happened.

“If that's super important, I can get my own Uber back to campus,” Yuuri said.

“To my roommate, it is, I imagine they want to do the debriefing for tonight. Come with me and meet the team! Please, Yuuri?”

“I'd love to, but-”

“Great! I'll order the Uber while we wait to checkout.”

About forty-five minutes later, the pair found themselves in front of Viktor’s apartment. Yuuri was talking excitedly about one of his courses in the upcoming semester when he was suddenly stopped by a pair of soft lips on his.

“Sorry, Yuuri. I thought I saw Mike. False alarm.”

Yuuri looked at the man before him. There was a slight blush on the man's cheeks and Yuuri could feel his own blush beginning. It was totally plausible that Mike was nearby, but even if he wasn't, the kiss wasn't unwelcome. It was good, sweet, and innocent enough.

“It's okay, Viktor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please validate me. I'm running out of steam for this. I have the ideas, they just need to get to paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump! This is unbeta'd and was written hastily before I fell asleep last night. This chapter takes place two and a half years after the first two chapters.

Viktor broke down the last box in the room while Yuuri put the final touches on the file organizers on the desk. He was starting his translator job in two weeks, a mere six months after he received his final certifications in his field. He turned around just in time to see his fiance toss the box near the door and close the two step gap between them. 

Their kiss was chaste and pure. It was full of all of the love that could ever been expressed in this world and the next. Every kiss of theirs was this way regardless of length or reason. 

“So now that we're settled in, what do want to do this weekend?” Viktor asked.

“I have a previous engagement, Vitya. Didn't I tell you? I'm booked solid all weekend.”

“You didn't mention anything. What could be so important to you that you'd want to spend all this time out and about?”

“Because I'm going to be busy starting my forever with you.” He pulled the taller man down into another kiss...which turned into kisses.

The pair tenderly and greedily continued to make out until they were interrupted by someone fake wretching into the trash can.

“Really? In front of my cat?” the younger blond man spat. He placed his hand over the eyes of the cat in his arms.

“Yurio, you're the one who walked in on us in our home,” Viktor responded.

“I've been here the whole time, old man!”

Just then, there was a knock on the door frame. Chris and Phichit poked their heads inside before approaching the lovebirds.

“You guys are going to be late for your own rehearsal, let's go!” Phichit said as he grabbed Yuuri's arm. 

Chris led Viktor out of the room saying, “You can never be late to eating practice!”

The group piled into their Uber and headed for ceremony venue. If the real thing went half as well as the practice run, this was surely to be the wedding of the millennium.

After dinner, the group sat at the bar and had a few drinks together as a final miniature combined bachelor party. The real ones had been month ago and involved karaoke, top shelf tequila, and a bucket of fried chicken.

Eventually the night had to end and the lovers had to part ways for the last time. Yuuri pulled Viktor in for a final kiss to close the book on their single life.

“I never did thank you, Vitya.”

“For what?”

“For saving me that night.”

Viktor smirked at the sentiment.

“What's that look for?”

“It's just funny. I was about to say the same thing to you.”

“You were? How did I save you?

“You bumped into me. I never believed in angels until I met you. You gave me an opportunity to love a love I thought would never be mine to give. My only regret is that I didn't kiss you sooner. I love you so much and I fear I may implode with his much it consumes me. You saved me by showing up.”

Yuuri didn't even try to hold back his smile and his tears. Viktor was his everything. His savior, his best friend, his passion, and most importantly, his future. He opened his mouth to speak when a wild, tipsy, Thai man stepped between them. 

“It's almost midnight. You have forever to bare your souls. You guys need to get some sleep now because you have a big day tomorrow and I know for a fact you won't be sleeping after the reception!”

A light blush creeped onto Yuuri's cheeks. Phichit wasn't wrong, but there were still other people around. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut one time? Yuuri looked up into his fiance’s eyes for the last time and gave him one more kiss. 

Tomorrow was the beginning of a new chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone cares, I'm also working on a new story with a different AU. I'm hoping to have a large chunk of that written before I stop posting because I tend to lose steam after I get a story started. 
> 
> And since I'm still relatively new to the YOI fandom, I'm still looking for YOI blogs to follow. Feel free to suggest blogs and/or follow me on Tumblr at abrasivepersonalitytendersoul.


End file.
